memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
Urrgh. I deleted the specs. I'm terrible sorry! :( Ottens 21:36, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Restored. -- Michael Warren 21:51, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Full acceleration time from reverse, sub-light impulse through nominal top warp speed, warp 9, was 0.03 milliseconds.' I've removed this from the article because I don't recall it being mentioned in canon. I've also paired down some of the POV comments, and the description of a 'typical day' (the celebration of Divali is not a typical event!). -- Michael Warren 21:51, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Thank you. Ottens 21:51, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- In the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (on pages 15, 16, 17), the "Construction Chronology" of the Enterprise-D is described. Is it canon enough to be included? Ottens 11:45, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :In my opinion, No. It isn't, and will never be, canon, and contains too much speculation to be considered a valid resource as described here. -- Cid Highwind 11:57, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I noticed an anonymous user added this same information. Is it now acceptable to use stuff like the Tech Manuals as sources? I haven't kept up with the discussion, and the Memory Alpha talk:Canon Policy page is ambiguous on a final decision. -- SmokeDetector47 15:39, 4 Jan 2005 (CET) :::Thanks for catching that - the policy hasn't changed yet. I reverted that edit. -- Cid Highwind 15:49, 2005 Jan 4 (CET) "Tribunal" reference Was the Enterprise mentioned in the air version of "Tribunal"? I know it's in the script, but I was under the impression that the reference was dropped from the actual episode since I've never seen it mentioned in the Encyclopedia or the web. I don't own DS9 on DVD nor do I believe I have ever seen the episode; anyone else? -- SmokeDetector47 07:30, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I've removed the following bit of text from the article. I can't find any reference to this other than in the script for the episode. Please feel free to return it if the line was actually aired. ::When its former Transporter Chief, Miles O'Brien, was captured by the Cardassians, the Enterprise was sent to patrol the Demilitarized Zone, as a warning to the Cardassian government. (DS9: "Tribunal") :--SmokeDetector47 08:37, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) It was mentioned, along with the Valdemar...IIRC. I remember it quite distinctly from the first time the episode aired! --Gvsualan 08:48, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Could we put the reference back in again? Rebelstrike2005 10:59, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :As I said: "Please feel free to return it if the line was actually aired." -- SmokeDetector47 18:06, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Yes, the Enterprise is mentioned in "Tribunal" Igotbit 03:17, 29 January 2006 (UTC) "True Q" power generation estimates "gigawatts per second" is a non-sensical unit. :Perhaps so, but again, that is what was said in the episode and I think it would be best to keep it that way for reference purposes; you're welcome to add a side note about the subject. Furthermore, the unit "exowatt" seems to be somewhat esoteric for the purposes of MA. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 22:29, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) wasn't the line just, Gigawatts per..., with the line unfinished? it could be a unit of time (or more likely, a unit of mass, like gigawatts per kilogram, refering to the energy generated from the M/AM reaction.) -Mithril 00:36, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Deck 1 Observation Lounge Question I seem to recall that early on (through at least the fourth season), the Observation Lounge behind the bridge had the models of the previous Enterprises on the wall opposite the windows. I noticed, however, that later in the series, those same models appeared to be gone, and the walls had been changed to some kind of paneling/sectioned look (sorry I can't give a better description, but I've only caught it in a couple of re-runs). Can anybody confirm this change, and if it was the result of the lounge set having been redressed for use in Star Trek VI? --umrguy42 14:34, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Yep, the models were removed by Richard James once the sets were returned to TNG use at the start of the fifth season... he also decided to keep the ribbed light panels below the windows. The models were kept in storage and returned for the flashback scenes in "All Good Things..." -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 22:29, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Question: How many times was the Enterprise-D destroyed? Has anyone else noticed that the Enterprise-D has been destroyed a large number of times, although almost every time its been because of a timeline-distortion effect. So far, I've counted 11 on-screen destructions! Here they are: *1 - "Time Squared" - when the Enterprise is destroyed, and then Picard is thrown back into the past to try and stop it happening. *1 - "Yesterday's Enterprise" - when the Enterprise-C is sent back through the rift, the Enterprise-D is on the verge of a core breach. *1 - "Parallels" - One of the Enterprise's is destroyed when it tried to stop the shuttle flying back into the rift, to send all the alternate Enterprise's to their respective dimensions. *4 - "Time and Again" - The temporal causality loop caused the Enterprise to be destroyed 4 times, before they escaped it 17 days later. *3 - "All Good Things..." - The three Enterprises from Q's altered reality all worked together, but the combined effort destroyed them all. *1 - Star Trek: Generations - A Klingon bird of prey finally finished the ship. I just thought it might be useful to note this information somewhere. If there are other destructions I've missed, feel free to add them! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:58, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) The episode with the temporal causality loop is not "Time and Again", but "Cause and Effect" Igotbit 03:17, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Enterprise with Three Warp Nacelles (from Reference Desk) In a TNG episode a grey haired Riker is shown commanding an Enterprise with three warp nacelles. If memory served me correctly, that ship also bore the designation NCC-1701-E. I cannot find any references to this ship on Wikipedia or this site. TV Tome suggests that this was actually the Enterprise D, refitted and recommissioned years after it was destroyed in Generations I am searching for: A. The TNG Episode where this new Enterprise appears. B. Any information on this new ship fits into the canon. Thanks, Bill Deaton :Try All Good Things.... FYI, this was in an alternate (anti-time) future... Ottens 16:33, 30 May 2005 (UTC) ::That sounds like the description of the dreadnought class ships from the old Star Fleet Tech Manual, from oh, long ago. --Baylink@en.w :::in canon: This was an alternate timeline of the USS Enterprise-D in the 2390s -- since they ended up finding out about that future, it was somehow avoided. In the events since the Enterprise-D was destroyed in 2371 -- therefore that future Enterprise-D will probably never exist. ::::The ship was clearly labeled "NCC-1701-D" in "All Good Things...", indicating that was the same ship as the Galaxy class Enterprise-D in TNG, refit with the new modification. ::::The registry "NCC-1701-E" was not used on that ship -- it was used as the number for the Sovereign class successor to the 1701-D. :::that ship did indeed seem to be a homage to Franz Joseph's Federation class dreadnought, down to the three warp nacelle configuration, depicted in the Star Fleet Technical Manual. :::also, internet texts have named this class -- Entente-class -- and indicate that other Galaxy ships might be upgraded with the extra engine. These texts are not licensed or endorsed by Paramount Pictures, they are simply fan fiction. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Data Data is listed as a CO in section 3.o Command crew, but not in section 1.2 Commanding officers. What's the deal?--154.20.161.143 06:58, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :I think whomever added this information probably figured that his brief captaincy in "Gambit, Part I" and "Gambit, Part II" was official, but technically, he was only acting captain and was never the formal captain. The only time Data was officially promoted to another duty, with change of uniform, was during "Chain of Command, Part II" when Jellico had him replace Riker. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 00:54, 8 April 2006 (UTC) star trek armada pc game have not been able to log on and play online, states the server is busy....is the patch down or is it overwhelmed with online users. i have never had this problem before, have been gone for six months and now this. plz reply...thx --unsigned :Memory Alpha is not Activision Tech support. They have their own webpage (google it). It is really quite useful, it has helped me, but this is not the place for questions on computer games. --OuroborosCobra 01:46, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Pointing something out... In "Eye of the Beholder", set in 2370, it is revealed that stardate 40987.2, when Marla E. Finn disappeared, took place eight years prior to that episode. According to its dedication plaque, the ''Enterprise''-D was commissioned on stardate 40759.5, which would seem to suggest that the Enterprise was commissioned in 2362 prior to Finn's disappearance. This in turn would suggest that "Data's Day" did indeed take place in 2366, since it is set four years after the commissioning of Enterprise. Granted, stardates aren't the most trustworthy things to go by since they've been known to go backwards from one week to the next based on location, but it's still a reasonable possibility. And sure, the "eight years ago" info was only stated in Troi's vision, but I doubt her mind would associate the stardate with the wrong year. Just thought I'd point that out... --From Andoria with Love 17:36, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Acceleration Delay This was actually mentioned in the episode "The Last Outpost". When Riker and Geordi were down in Main Engineereing, Riker asked Geordi what was the acceleration delay between slow-reverse impulse and top warp speed. Geordi replies that it was .300 milliseconds - From Saiyan1701